


Snow storm

by MagicAi01



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Gift Enchange, M/M, hope you enjoy it anyway, this is just a little badly drawn comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAi01/pseuds/MagicAi01
Summary: Rafael and Sonny had plans, but the snow didn't really care about them
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Snow storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> This is a gift for perpetfic with the prompt: "Snowed in at the station. But they were supposed to have a romantic night. How do they make it happen?"  
> I took some liberties, I hope you still enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it in a rush. I started it early but then my PC decided it hated me and deleted all my work, and then it was too late. Still, I hope I did good enough with the little time I had left.  
> Perpetfic, I hope you have a wonderful 2020, with a lot of Barisi and love! Don't let my badly drawn comic ruin it for you xD  
> Same to all of you! I'm sure next year can be better


End file.
